Hatred Regrets
by xSourina
Summary: There was a girl named "Rinnie". She can't remember her past memories, Because of an incident. She stayed in hospital for 5 months of coma. Luckily her coma did not last long. And her parents died on that day the incident happened. The doctor said that she has an unexpected amnesia. Rinnie was trying to pursue her past.
1. The Beginning

There was a girl named "Rinnie".She can't

remember her past memories, Because of an incident. She stayed in hospital for 5 months of coma. Luckily her coma did not last long. *I know it's not like in reality .* And her parents died on that day the incident happened. The doctor said that she has an unexpected amnesia. Rinnie was trying to pursue her past. But one day her best-friend named Leila came to her house to visit her.

**"Rin, how are you?"**  
**"I'm Leila, your best-friend since nursery"**  
***swallows her saliva***  
**"I-i-i-i-i don't know you. Can you help me in my past memories?" * brings out the pictures***  
**"Sure. But here are the picture when we are together." **

**"Leila? I-i-i oh. I remember now! We last see each other in tea party!"**

** "Yes! So I will tell your past now?"**  
**"Yes."**

When you were in 6 years old, you want to leave your home or you wanna die. Every time your mom and your brothers hurt you and tell you awful words you are walking out, stays in your room. And you always pray that you want to die because your tired of everything happening in your life. You always crying because you cannot express your feelings out. *sighs* until you get at age of 13 you are crying because you can't tell your feelings. When you were in grade 5, when your adviser is mad at you your hands are getting cold and you felt guilty. In grade 6 when your classmates practicing for the Halloween party. Your friend calls you to open the door. Her name is "Mayleen" you said. "Go to the back door and run! I will open it." "Okay." *RUNS to the door* *Opens* *close* Everybody hears screaming. You were wandering why there is a 2 fingers stuck on the door. You kept pulling the door and your classmates screams. Everyone panic that time staring at the door when you and your adviser go outside and helping her. Then they kick the door until it opens. Everyone is like hmmmmm. Awkward moment.  
You felt guilty and extraordinary feeling that time Rinnie. And everyone is staring into you like you committed a hilarious crime. You entered your classroom, your adviser, Mr. Guittierez tells you to go to Yaani. *the girls who was in the door lately* You tell Lucy to come with you. You pick the trashes first, you delaying it first. You said, "Lucy, let's go to that door" Then you and Lucy go out look for Yaani in every school bathroom, and you saw her she was in a school meeting. She whispered. "Why?" "Nothing" *sits on a bench having pep-talk with Lucy*

**"You know what, it's so awkward lately. Like everyone is looking mad at you."**  
**"Yah."**  
**"If you see what happened this is what really happen that time."**  
***tells to her***  
**"Aldrin is holding a frog that i think that its cute, But i closed that door fast because they are scared then I saw 2 fingers stuck! That I thought it was Aldrin's finger, but I was wrong. That frog is sucks." *PUTANGINA* "Ahh. That frog is a fool."**  
**"I agree with that. I hate that frog!" *Aldrin walking toward us***  
**"Putangina frog. Because of that frog everyone thought that it was me."**  
**"Eh? Why me?" " Because of that frog. BTW the frog was cute. Its eyes are big." "EEEEHHHHH? I saw Yaani coming towards the door."**

**"I didn't see her coming on the door so that's why I closed the door."**

**"Oh."**

***Walk out***

**"is he the only one blames you? or there is someone else?"**

***I did not get it***

**"It is a question STUPID. :3"**

**"Oh. It was a question. The tone of your voice is not you are asking something. But no. He's not the only one."**

**"Oh. I see. You know the feeling when the moment you walk out and you want to go back and say 'PUTANGINA. I HEARD YOU!' "**

**"Yah. I said that last monday. When i was in 6-13 years old im crying because of madness. I almost leave our house or I want to die."**

**"Yah! me too."**

TO BE CONTINUED =)))))))) ...

PS: I hope you like it! BTW. Thank you for reading :)

xDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. Hatred

**"I know what you feel bro." "I started crying in madness since 5 years old No, no! 6 years old. You know my childhood sucks"**  
**"Me too. -sighs-"**  
***suddenly laughs to a kiddo fell on the ground* PS. Pardon me and my friend we laugh at that time. *mean* . "Okays! Let's bet later Ran and Vela will talk about me. Like you and Ran chasing each other on you have a leg accident you go to the clinic.**  
**now I feel what Ran feels. I'm getting cold and Imma little paranoid now."**  
**"Shut up. I wanna forget that. Why did you tell me."**  
**"Ahhhhh."**

Yaani goes out in the grade 1 classroom. Suddenly you say sorry to her. -sighs- When Lucy and you looked at her pinky finger there is a red. *I think its a frozen blood* Then you entered your classroom like DEYMMMMMM! When I commit a wrong doing they are not talking to me. IGNORING me. Even my Best friends. (Like WHAT THE HECK PPL? NOBODY IS PERFECT. I wanna kick their f*cking brains! MORONS!)  
*Coughs* Now you wandering when you came home, Is Ran and Vela are true best friends? Like what asteroid blows your minds. Actually you are deciding whether you attend classes in 3:00. Then you said to me that "I wanna go back to my old school. That I NEVER REALIZE PAIN AND IGNORANCE LIKE THIS!" -sighs deeply-  
When people staring at you inside you say 'DEYM.' Even last year you felt ignorance. Especially Vela, that deym little kid. And you hoping that this IGNORANCE will end and never felt again... I think being good is not good too. Because they only smiling when you buy them something. I am feeling HATRED? Hmm. Why does every time? Like I sabotage all their moods? They are being PATHETIC AND MEAN. You wishing you have a TRUE BEST FRIENDS. And you wanna cry when you and Lucy having a conversation. You hurriedly run to the stop.. When you go home you tell your baby cousin your problems even she can't understand what are you saying. Why I feel AWKWARDNESS everyday? Sorry Rinnie that's all I know about your life. Sorry it takes long. "Oh. Its okay. But thanks alot!" OMFG. That really happen to me? I'm imagining im in a ruthless world full of Ignorance and pain. Can I- stand in my past? Im wandering should I not go with them anymore? Like I duwanna go with them anymore because I'm tired playing like nothing is happening following them like a dog. Sometimes they don't tell me what is going on. Even I smile and giggle every time, what I feel inside is different full of hatred and regrets. Even I say sometimes I don't hear anything, playing like stupid, But you are wrong I hear them loud and clear. You think I'm stupid? NO. I just playing stupid. I'm sick for this miserable playing of mine. That you can't think im playing shitholes.  
Anyway. Goodbye Rin. Take care. Oh thanks!

Gonna go to bed prepare for doctor tomorrow. -sighs-

*sleeps*

END OF CHAPTER 2~ I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Sorry for the short story every chapter . I'll edit it someday :D

Anyways~ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT! :)


End file.
